


糖果《最好不过》

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 06:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 现实背景ABO/有二设（好简单的介绍）





	糖果《最好不过》

**Author's Note:**

> 现实背景ABO/有二设  
> （好简单的介绍）

“柾国。”

从舞台通道往休息室去的时候闵玧其几步跑过去拍了拍田柾国的肩。田柾国脸上是因为先前卖力彩排冒出来的汗水，那双瞪着的眼睛在现在这么昏暗的灯光下依然是亮晶晶的。闵玧其下意识舔了舔嘴唇—

后面传来staff忙碌的脚步声。

闵玧其笑了笑，手掌顺势在对方肩膀上轻轻捏了一下，“没事，走吧。”

田柾国点点头，小心地摘掉耳返整理了一下先前跟外套饰品绕到一起的线。

-

“玧其哥，我可以进来吗？”田柾国敲了敲门，心里的那面小鼓就没有一秒停歇过。他等了大概不到五秒，房间门就开了。闵玧其已经穿着舒适的家居服站在门边，“找我有什么事吗？”

田柾国左右看看根本没人在的走廊，“能进去说吗？”

闵玧其没意见，点了点头，“顺手把门带上。”

人在紧张的时候会做出很多无意识的举动，而且自己还完全不知道。

闵玧其觉得自己后脑勺大概有一只眼睛—不用回头都能猜到那个走来走去的脚步声是在木架前面不停摆弄那些他收藏的手办或玩偶。闵玧其偷偷笑，却不催对方，直到溜达达的脚步声停在了自己身侧。

“哥。”

田柾国的声音不大。

所以闵玧其干脆当作没听见。

“哥！”

这下有点急了。

但闵玧其还能稳住。

然后耳机就被人扯掉了。

闵玧其摆出一个再无辜不过的表情面对着田柾国，“怎么？”

田柾国乖乖把耳机放在桌子上，有点委屈。“我叫你好几声了，你不理我。”

明明只叫了两次。

闵玧其保持着仰头看他的姿势，“所以到底有什么事？你闯祸了？”

“没有。”田柾国连忙否认，又问他今天在放送局的走廊上是不是有什么话要说。

“我不记得了。”闵玧其微微皱眉，“什么时候的事，你提醒我一下。”

“就是彩排结束那会儿……”田柾国也跟着严肃起来，“我总觉得你有什么话没说完，要是你不告诉我，我感觉我今晚可能会失眠。”

闵玧其想了一会儿，估摸着眼前这人的耐心又快见底的时候才一拍大腿看过去—“我想起来了！”

“听南俊说你先分化了兽体？是兔子吗？”

田柾国脸红的速度超级快。他整个人又慌又急，话都说不清楚，“我……我不是兔子，兔子？谁、谁说我是兔子？不是的！我怎么可能……”

闵玧其站起来，打断他翻来覆去说个不停的谎话，“我看到尾巴了。”

这下田柾国的脸变白了。先是僵硬着不动，接着手往后摸了过去……在他开口之前，闵玧其笑着挠了挠他的下巴，“我诈你的。”

看着跑出去的人闵玧其没觉得自己很过分，好吧，顶多只有那么一点，反正没有田柾国的眼睛大—他早就跟金硕珍打赌说田柾国就算兽体不是兔子那第二性征也会是omega，现在他已经猜对了一半……当时金硕珍怎么说来着？“兔子？我看是澳大利亚的袋鼠差不多。你别看他长得可爱就有这种错觉，他可是跑健身房最勤快的那个。”

爱健身和第二性征有什么必然联系吗？闵玧其没跟他争，只说到时候见分晓。那么，现在可能是时候了。

-

小孩子的气来的快去得也快。当然，要是田柾国知道自己在闵玧其那里还是小孩子，说不好生气的时间会更久。

出宿舍坐上保姆车时，闵玧其故意去了前面那辆。果不其然，小孩子坐在保姆车最后一排的最里面，闵玧其直接拎着包坐到了田柾国身边，“睡的好吗？”

“还好，就是困。”田柾国揉揉眼睛，看了看闵玧其，“哥，你昨天……”

闵玧其嗯了一下，“我会保密的。”

田柾国点头，重新转过身拿着手机可能是在玩游戏。十来秒以后，闵玧其的手机上收到了一条信息—

［不能因为兽体是兔子就笑我！］

几秒后又是一条。

［再说哥是猫……也没有好到哪里去。］

闵玧其真的没忍住笑了出来，到底要不要告诉对方，自己的兽体跟他想的那种爱撒娇软绵绵的家猫不一样……闵玧其偏头看了一眼田柾国，清理清嗓子，“困的话，要不要眯一会儿？”

田柾国以为这就是默认了。他又点了点头，“那、那就眯一会儿好了。”

-

田柾国是团里唯一一个还没分化第二性征的成员，虽然他已经成年。

说来也是好笑，团里剩下的六个人，有五个都是beta，唯一的一个alpha就是闵玧其—不过出于多方考虑，在得到公司的默许后，他对外也说自己是beta。

金硕珍其实是幸灾乐祸的。在田柾国的成年礼上喝的有点上头的他一直盯着闵玧其笑，“我觉得他就是alpha。”

闵玧其挑挑眉没说话。

“所以你小心一点。”金硕珍说着又开了一瓶酒，“他可不止一次表示出对你有意思。你不要觉得自己是beta就能逃过一劫，alpha是很厉害的。”

说得你好像体会过一样。闵玧其撇撇嘴，虽然他觉得田柾国在自己心里很不一样，但跟他的第二性征完全没有关系—人嘛，总归还是有一些养成情节的。从15岁到20岁，五年多的时间早就能解开难解的问题，想通了那些所谓的条条框框，剩下的东西并不能真的限制自己什么。

到达目的地的时候田柾国还在睡。

由于两个人坐的很近，所以要是闵玧其起身离开的话必定会弄醒对方。反正还有那么一会儿时间，闵玧其对着剩下几个成员摆摆手，压低了声音，“我一会儿就来。”

郑号锡拉着朴智旻下车，关门时无奈地开口，“玧其哥，你这是溺爱。”

闵玧其笑，“我乐意。”

没人愿意给别人看自己的兽体—倒不是真的要把兽耳、兽耳弄出来，毕竟兽征这种东西是很好控制的，然而光是额头碰额头地抵在一起查看彼此意识里的兽体就已经是一个尴尬又羞耻的操作。反正闵玧其没给别人看过自己的兽体，也没看过别人的。不过……闵玧其慢慢转过头，看着一边身子微微靠着自己的田柾国，一种控制不住的念头油然而生……

-

“刚才在车上我好像做梦了。”接受完简单化妆的田柾国抓了抓头发，喃喃自语。

从他后面经过的金硕珍停下脚步，顺势往他嘴里塞了零食，“梦到什么了？是噩梦吗？”

“那倒不是。”田柾国笑笑，“好像是梦到了豹子还是什么？我没追上，就觉得花纹很好看。”

当天的节目录制结束以后就是连续四天多的假期。

从录制现场离开的时候外面下起了雨，备用的雨伞都在车上，而停车场又有些远，所以经纪人先撑着伞去停车场拿伞，七个人就三三两两地站在出口那里看着雨聊天。金泰亨在和朴智旻商量假期出去玩的事，中途又把田柾国叫过去问了几句。

闵玧其不太喜欢下雨天。虽然假期他不打算出门，但这种潮湿又压抑的天气实在让人提不起精神。

“哥在想什么。”田柾国突然走过来，还像之前做过许多次的那样把自己的下巴搁在了闵玧其的肩膀上。闵玧其只戴了一边的耳机，另一边就被田柾国拿起来塞进了自己耳朵里。“咦，怎么没有声音，坏了吗？”

“笨。我没开音乐。”闵玧其笑了笑。“累了？”

“唔……”田柾国愣了一下，“就是看哥站在这里，忍不住想过来放一放下巴。”

闵玧其盯着前方地面上的水洼，“下一次要收费了。”

“我先欠着。”

-

闵玧其大概是在田柾国身上明白了那种所谓反差感。

舞台上的田柾国专业又优秀，私底下却还是有点迷糊。就像那次的海外拼盘演唱会，田柾国一直拿着台下粉丝扔上来的钢铁侠玩偶不撒手，后来闵玧其实在看不过眼，让他把东西放回去，他才老大不情愿地挪动过去放下了玩偶，临下台的时候还在恋恋不舍地盯着玩偶做道别……所以后来田柾国生日的时候，闵玧其给他买了一个钢铁侠的手办，对方开心了好久，宝贝的不得了。

假期的第三天闵玧其放下了手头的工作。他从厨房的冰箱里拿了一罐咖啡，准备把之前就下载好的电影继续看完。电影是恐怖片，那一次他来得及看个开头就被一通电话打断，后来又是忙碌的工作，直到今天起床他才想起来这么个还没结束的事。

闵玧其前脚刚迈进房间，后脚田柾国就过来了。他好像刚睡醒，一边抓着头发一边问闵玧其宿舍冰箱里还有没有吃的。

前一天田柾国的亲哥哥过来看他，两个人玩到很晚才回来，甚至是又玩了几局游戏以后田柾国才把哥哥送走。闵玧其看着眼前的人，心又软了，“要吃什么？我给你做。”

“拉面就行了，谢谢哥。”田柾国揉着自己的脸，“脸好像睡肿了……”

闵玧其把咖啡罐贴到田柾国脸上，“你先去洗漱。”

“嗯。”

观影计划再次延后。

好在重新开始的时候多了一个人跟他一起看。

田柾国没收了闵玧其的咖啡，“不是都说了胃不好，怎么老喝冰咖啡啊！”他坐在闵玧其床上唠唠叨叨，“一点都不自觉。”

闵玧其被他一顿抢白也不知道说什么好，点点头，开始播放电影。

电影从头开始。

-

两个人一起看恐怖片果然会好很多。

闵玧其全神投入，看完了想跟田柾国讨论几句才发现对方好像吓坏了似的缩在被子里。“还好吧？”

田柾国皱着眉，摇了摇头。

闵玧其要伸手去开灯，然而却被田柾国拉住了。“哥不要怪我好不好……”

没头没脑的一句话从他嘴里冒了出来。

“出什么事了？”闵玧其一动不动，“你老实跟我说。”

“抑制剂没有了……我好像，又发情了。”田柾国把脸埋在闵玧其腰背部，“对不起，一直都瞒着你们。可是我很喜欢哥的……”

听到抑制剂的时候闵玧其还有点没反应过来，这个单词对他来说很陌生，但很快他就整理清楚了情况：大概田柾国想着他们都是beta，所以完全没有戒备心，自己准备了抑制剂也没想过要知会一声，结果现在出状况了。

该说对不起的是自己吧？闵玧其绝望地抬头看天花板，他可是个不折不扣、货真价实的alpha。

闵玧其当然知道也有beta和omega结合的列子，甚至很多还没有自己alpha的omega会在发情期的时候拜托信得过的beta先帮忙解决—虽然抑制剂的开发就是为了缓解omega发情期的一系列症状，但药物始终会对身体造成伤害。可说了那么多，前提得他也是个beta才行。

田柾国抱着他的意思已经很明白了，所以现在到底要怎么办才好？

-

“玧其哥，你怎么也好热？”田柾国几乎是压在了闵玧其身上，他吸着鼻子闻过来闻过去，“什么味道啊，你的香水吗？真好闻。”

闵玧其很想礼貌地夸一句“你的味道也很好闻”，然而事实上他感觉整个人都快要爆炸的—不管是大脑皮层还是牛仔裤下面的东西，如果田柾国继续这么压着自己不让开，他就真的忍不住了。

当然他也真的没有忍住。

这次躺在下面的人变成了田柾国。

田柾国不好意思地傻笑，“哥，你的脸好红。”说着伸手贴在了闵玧其的脸颊上，“我帮你降降温好了。”

“田柾国，我告诉你一个秘密，你要听吗？”闵玧其抓着他的手腕，在手腕脉搏处亲了一下。

田柾国点点头，“跟我交换秘密吗？好呀。”

“你说你很喜欢我……”闵玧其凑过去，挨着他的鼻尖，“如果我是alpha你也喜欢我吗？”

田柾国被吓得兽征都冒了出来—虽然头顶的耳朵很快就缩了回去，但闵玧其还是看见了，果然，果然和那次在对方意识里看到的兽体一模一样。

“所以，你闻到的不是我的香水味，是信息素。”闵玧其手按在他的胸口，“你知道自己是什么味道吗？”

田柾国摇了摇头。

“甜的要命的味道。”闵玧其盯着田柾国，“我把话说到这份上，你还不推开我吗？”

田柾国闭上眼，又抬起手臂挡住了自己的眼睛。“我都说了，我喜欢哥啊……”

-

是应该要温柔的，可闵玧其没做到。他现在几乎是把身下的人当成了自己的猎物，牙齿咬着已经渗血的脖颈皮肤，不停将对方贯穿。

田柾国双腿夹着闵玧其抵进去的右腿，所有的话语都揉碎了带着哭腔。当他乖乖把裤子脱下去的时候才讶异地发现自己这次发情期是有多夸张—充沛的体液打湿了一大块布料，腿间的皮肤又湿又滑，糟糕透了。

闵玧其的亲吻从脖子开始，伴随着牙尖的研磨停在了臀瓣上。

“你好湿。”闵玧其掰开臀瓣看了一眼，手指在凹陷处轻轻一刮，“忍了很久？”

田柾国扭了扭，“看电影的时候一直在自己弄……”

“弄后面？”闵玧其拍拍他的屁股。

“前、前面。”田柾国迎合一般地抬起屁股，“后面我没有弄过。”

“乖。”闵玧其把皮带抽了出来，“那我可以吗？”

田柾国点头了。

好几次闵玧其都没有成功进入。

润滑剂这种东西根本不需要，他的阴茎在入口处滑来滑去，一不小心会因为对方的分泌物弄的不小心插向腿根。

当然，田柾国的大腿根插起来也很舒服，龟头一碰上，对方就会条件反射般地夹紧了双腿摇晃屁股。

田柾国跪在床上，等闵玧其浅浅插入以后才喘着气塌了腰。闵玧其搂着他侧躺到床上，另一只手轻轻揉着对方的小腹，“会痛吗？”

“有……有一点。”田柾国身上就留着一件T恤，“但是……哥在里面好像很舒服。”

“为什么舒服？”闵玧其开始舔他脖子后面的腺体。

田柾国屁股往后顶，“因为……第一次发情的时候就在想了……要是哥是alpha就好了……”

闵玧其一下愣住了，“你想要我标记你吗？”

-

情潮汹涌。

第二次刚开始的时候有人来敲了门，那时候田柾国正被闵玧其按在门后进入。他的双腿发颤，喉咙发紧，生怕外面的人撞破。可闵玧其只当那敲门声不存在，握着田柾国前面那根极有耐心地抚弄，而埋在对方身体里的阴茎却进到了很深的地方来回抽送。

“明明在家啊…难道是睡着了？”门外那人听声音是金硕珍，很快脚步声远了，闵玧其双手握住了他的腰侧，“乖，自己也动一动屁股。”

田柾国照做不误。

身体好像被填满了。

要是现在闵玧其松开自己的话，那人令人害羞的东西一定会全部顺着腿流下去弄脏地毯。

他右手抓着锁死的门把手，小声求饶。已经做过一次才想到会不会怀孕大概是晚了一些。

“不用避孕套。”

闵玧其说话的热气全部喷到他的皮肤上。

“你忘记生殖隔离了吗？”闵玧其加了一根手指跟着阴茎一起欺负田柾国，“我可以全部都射进去。”

“那我可以抗议太快了吗？”

“抗议无效。”闵玧其亲亲他的脖子，抽出来的阴茎从田柾国囊袋最下面往前操弄，“现在抗议已经太晚了。” 


End file.
